Without limiting the scope of the present invention, its background will be described in relation to a multi-position beverage container carrier for bicycles, as an example.
Water bottles and their holders are common accessories on today's bicycles. They are used routinely by riders to keep hydrated while riding. The main part of a holder is the resilient wire “cage” that hold the cylindrically shaped elastic or plastic bottles. Oftentimes, the wire cage is pre-shaped to snugly fit the elastic bottle and it may have portions that are slightly smaller in diameter than the elastic water bottle such that the holder has a bias against the elastic bottle to keep it in place during riding. A circumferential recess may also be formed in the elastic bottle mating with a rim portion of the wire cage for additional security.
The holders include mounting brackets that are bolted to threaded mounts that are located on either the seat tube, down tube, or both of a bicycle. The most common location for the mount is on the upper side of the down tube. In this position, the bottle is presented to the rider for easier access than in other locations, such as on the seat tube, where often other accessories are mounted, such as pumps, and the like. Since the seat tube is angled relative to horizontal, to prevent water bottles from spilling liquid while riding, they typically include a sealable spout or opening that may be closed when in the holder and quickly opened during riding for use by the rider.
Due to numerous factors, the popularity of bicycles is increasing dramatically. In addition to recreational and sporting uses, they are becoming a popular mode of transportation for daily commuters to work. With the increase in popularity of the bicycle as a standard mode of transportation and the increasing number and diversity of people riding them, the standard water bottle and its carrier may not fulfill all beverage carrying needs of these riders.
For example, people who used to walk or drive with a cup of their favorite beverage may decide that they wish to ride a bicycle instead. Many of these types of containers do not include full sealing lids or enclosures, thus even if a standard inclined water bottle holder were adaptable for use with these beverage containers, the results would be less than ideal as liquid would spill out due to the stored angle of the beverage container in the holder. Some methods are known for carrying these conventional containers that are not sealed like a standard water bottle.
In one such method, a cup holding apparatus includes a cub holding assembly that is designed to be securely mounted to the handlebars of a bicycle or motorcycle. This of course requires an additional assembly and mount in addition to the water bottle and mount located on the bicycle's down tube. Further, it clutters up the handlebar area with a mount and assembly.
In another method, a self-leveling beverage holder is mounted on a bicycle's top tube or handlebars and includes a slot for accepting a looped end of a wire basket for holding a beverage. The wire basket and bottle swing from side to side caused by the force of the bicycle movement. They may come in contact with a rider's legs during riding, which may not be a desirable situation. As with the previous method, this holder requires an additional mount and assembly.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a beverage container carrier that fits the needs of today's bicyclists. One that is capable of carrying water bottles and different type and shapes of beverage containers.